leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Healingmantra/Bugarn, the Gorilla King
| alttype = | attack = 80 | spells = 20 | health = 80 | difficulty = 50 | range = 125 | rangetype = melee | ms = 340 | hp_base = 609 | hp_lvl = 99 | hp5_base = 8.43 | hp5_lvl = 0.76 | mp_base = 264 | mp_lvl = 33 | mp5_base = 7.2 | mp5_lvl = 0.62 | dam_base = 60.22 | dam_lvl = 3.375 | as_base = 0.651 | as_lvl = 2.7% | arm_base = 25.47 | arm_lvl = 3.4 | mr_base = 32.1 | mr_lvl = 1.25 }}Bugarn, the Gorilla King is a custom-made champion in League of Legends. Abilities within 2.5 seconds summons a Gorilla that will fight your opponents. These gorillas use level Savage Leap when spawned, choosing closest oppoents as their targets, and then they will fight for 10 seconds. Each of them has the same stats as Bugarn except they deal 30% damage and have . This effect has 12 seconds cooldown. }} Bugarn grabs an unit with greatest current health within range and tosses them at the chosen location (champions are thrown at lesser range). Enemies hit are slowed for 1.5 seconds and take physical damage, increased by percentage of tossed unit's max Health. |leveling = % of tossed unit's max Health}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = / / / }} Bugarn leaps at the chosen location and lands after , stunning enemies hit for 1.25 seconds and dealing them physical damage. Bugarn may jump on top of a turret. If he does, Savage Leap does not deal damage and doesn't stun. Instead, it's cooldown refreshes and he can jump again with increased range, radius, damage and stun duration by 40%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = / }} Bugarn's attack increase as Show of Strength is leveled up. |description2 = Bugarn removes all stuns affecting him and decreases physical damage taken for 4 seconds. This ability can be used while stunned. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Bugarn channels for 3 seconds, slamming the ground beneath him over this time. As the channel lasts, enemies nearby take physical damage per second and are towards Bugarn. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Recommended Items Tips Playing as: * Bugarn effectively absorbs stuns and physical damage. This can help him stand vs early-pressure champions, as or . * Bananas Bugarn receives at the beginning of the game help him sustain through enemy poke, making him pretty effective versus poke-based champions. * Bugarn has great ganking potential. Jump right at the enemy to stun them with Savage Leap and then toss them into allied turret's range with Toss. Remember, that there's a chance that a minion will be tossed instead of the chosen enemy. Playing against: * Bugarn has long cooldowns on his abilities. When his abilities are cooling down, attack him! * Bugarn has five bananas at the beginning of the game that might restore his health. Be sure to not poke him too much, instead try to go in, fight and eventually go back. Bananas don't grant much health per second and provide healing spread over long period of time. * Try to stick to your minions, or later on, your tank if you do not want to be tossed right into your enemies. Try to get tossed into your enemies when playing . Category:Custom champions